I'm Home
by AoiFurin
Summary: A look on the past of a certain ferry girl...


I'm Home  
  
by: Maru  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own YYH. Happy now?! All I have is the dream that I'm Kurama's wife. Please don't take it away from me!  
  
A/N:This is a record breaking story. I finished it in 15 minutes only! I'm so happy! I know it's not Valentines day but I wrote this fic last valentines.  
  
I'm home  
  
--------------------------  
  
'Here you go.' a young boy handed a pink flower to his little sister.  
  
The little girl happily took it with a beaming smile."Thank you,onnisan!" the boy then took it and placed it behind her ear.  
  
" There. it looks good on you. Peonies always looks good with your blue hair" the boy took her hands as they walk together in the park.  
  
As they stroll, the little girl tug her brother's sleeve. " 'Nisan. Happy Valentines." the girl happily greeted.   
  
Her brother smiled at her, "Happy Valentines too. but don't you think it's too early to say that? It's only Feb. 13."  
  
Bbut the girl shook her head. "I just want to greet you before everyone else does. Besides, I just felt I need to say that."   
  
"And why is that?" the boy asked. The girl just stared at the clouds.  
  
" I just felt I'll not be home for Valentines so please greet Kaasan and Tousan for me too." the boy nodded as he patted her head.  
  
"I really don't understand you sometimes. but I'll do what you want me to do." the little girl smiled.  
  
She then noticed an ice cream stand across the street. "Do you want some ice cream?" the boy asked as he noticed her looking far ahead.  
  
"Hai!" the girl answered. So her brother decided to treat her with an ice cream cone.  
  
As they cross the street, the boy saw an old lady dropped her wallet. He took it and take his sister safely on the other end before going back to return it to the old lady. But he didn't noticed that the lights had turned green and before anyone new it, a truck came swerving from a corner. He tried to move but his body was freezed to death. The last thing he knew is that the truck is coming and his little sister running towards him screaming his name. Then everything turned black....  
  
---  
  
'Where am i?' the little girl asked. All that she could see is the clear sky. She then remembered her brother.   
  
'Onnisan! Onnisan!' she called but nobody answered. She then looked around. She's still at the park where she and her brother gone that day. Everything seems fine but there's a small commotion happening across the park. But she took no notice. She's too occupied on finding her brother and going home.  
  
She walked and walked for hours at the park but she couldn't find him. She decided to go home since it's getting dark. But there's one problem. She don't know how.  
  
She walked some more trying to retrace the way she and her brother took from their home to the park. But she just kept going in circles. She then came to a playground where she noticed two children alone talking at each other.  
  
"Yuusuke, let's go home." the little girl stratched her hand at the boy. The boy seems skeptic at first but later on took it with a smile on his face. The two kids then left the playground hand in hand. The little girl seeing all this, reached at her side for her brother but all that she touched was air.  
  
'I forgot. He's not here to take me home.' she turned and walk away.  
  
The sun sets but the little girl is still walking trying to find her way home. She did have some adventures that day but it only reminds her her home and her family. There's one incident where a small boy was carried by his sister on her shoulders as the boy struggles to break free.   
  
'Shizuru! Pls. put me down. I promise I won't skip dinner today.' the little boy wailed. But his sister take no heed and continued going home.  
  
There's also one where she heard a loud crash coming from one of the houses. She ran to the window and peeked on what happened.   
  
She then saw a mother hugging her shocked son as her arms bleeds. "Oh shuuichi. My shuuichi. Are you alright?" the mother asked.  
  
The little boy just nodded with tears flowing in his cheeks. He hugged his mother who hug him back despite the pain she's feeling at that moment.   
  
The girl walked all night, all alone in that city. She passed by houses by houses hoping it's the right house. Tired and weary, she stopped in front of a house deciding to sleep there and continue tomorrow morning. It doesn't took her long to fall in deep slumber.  
  
---  
  
The sun came up and the girl is awakened by a loud roar of engine. She then saw her parents at the car. She called them but they doesn't seem to hear her. She tried to ran towards them but the car left just before she came to the curb. She tried calling them again but they never turned back, leaving her behind.  
  
She came back to their house and entered it. The house is the same as usual but almost all of the furnitures is gone. 'Tadaima!' she called but nobody answered. She walked towards their fireplace where she saw their family pictures. Pictures of her parents, her brother and herself in a pink kimono with a pink peony behind her ear. She then noticed a tattered flower in front of her picture. It's a pink peony but its already withered. She noticed too some blood in it thinking how did that happen. She took it in her hands and examined it. Just then she heard someone coming down from their stairs. It's her brother!  
  
'Onnisan!' she called but he doesn't seem to hear her. He then stopped beside har and started gathering their family photos.   
  
' 'Nisan, it's me. Can't you hear me? I'm home.' she said but he paid no heed. He continued gathering when he came to his sister's photo.  
  
"It's all my fault" he said as tears started to bream in his eyes. She watched him touched her face in the photo then embracing it tightly in his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he cried as the tears continued flowing in his eyes. She took a step back not understanding any of this nonsense. Why would her brother cry like that and why is he saying sorry to her picture. And why doesn't he noticed that she's beside him all that time.  
  
Many more questions filled her mind when she suddenly noticed the date on their calendar. It's showing Feb. 15.  
  
'How did that happened? I'm only away for about a day only?' remembering that yesterday is Feb. 13. She then remebered what happened that day...  
  
------  
  
As they cross the street, the boy saw an old lady dropped her wallet. He took it and take his sister safely on the other end before going back to return it to the old lady. But he didn't noticed that the lights had turned green and before anyone new it, a truck came swerving from a corner. He tried to move but his body was freezed to death. The last thing he knew is that the truck is coming and his little sister running towards him screaming his name.  
  
"Onnisan!!!!" she screamed as she desperately tries to reach her brother. And before anyone could react, a car hit her when it lost control because of the truck who had hit a tree in the nearby park as it avoids the boy. Her body flew as her brother regaining back his will to move, ran towards her. He cuddled her bleeding body in his hands as he desperately cried for help. The ambulance came a few minutes later but they came too late. They already lost her.  
  
----  
  
'So that's why.' she uttered to herself.  
  
She's dead.  
  
She doesn't need a home now. She's already gone. Just then a circle of light opened up behind her.  
  
A pretty girl with black hair and dark blue kimono came out. 'There you are. I've been looking for you. I know it's not your time yet but your body already gave up your soul so the Reikai can't fix that. All that we can do is to get your soul now and wait till you can go to the ways of destiny.' the girl reached out her hand.  
  
'Come, I'll take you somewhere you can belong.' the girl looked at her before taking her hand. She took one last look at the crying boy before entering the portal with the girl in kimono.  
  
Before she knew it, she's sitting behind her on an oar as they entered a kingdom the girl called Reikai. She led her inside and opened a large door for her leading to a big office. On the farthest corner, she saw a child with his pacifier on his mouth stamping on some papers.  
  
"Koenma-sama, she had arrived." the girl announced as they entered the big office. The one named Koenma looked up and looked at the girl who's now fidgeting behind the pretty girl.  
  
He nodded and said, "It's not yet your time to walk to the ways of destiny. You can't also go back to your family. Actually, you have no place to go now." he said all the facts yet the girl still nodded.  
  
"We can't fix you to go back to your original body and a new body could take for a thousand years. So I guess you could be a ferry girl." the little girl looked at the little boy.  
  
" Ferry girl?" she asked.  
  
" Yes, Ayame-san could teach you the basics. You can train with her to be a ferry girl. And from now on, Reikai would be your new home. That is if you want to?" the boy looked at her questioningly. The girl nodded with a smile on her face.  
  
"Very well then. Ayame, this is now your new ferry girl student." the boy ordered at the girl in a kimono. Ayame nodded with a smile. " Hai koenma-sama. But what would be her flower name?" she asked. The boy looked at the little girl and noticed the pink peony she's been holding all that time.   
  
"You can call her Botan."  
  
---------  
  
"Botan!! where are you?" a blue oni called that echoed throught the palace.   
  
"In here george!" someone yelled back.  
  
"Koenma-sama is looking for you. where have you been?" he said to a girl with blue hair and dressed in a pink Kimono. She's at the balcony flying in her oar. "Just somewhere. I got to go now george. You know how impatient our boss is." she then flew around the palace to koenma's office balcony.   
  
"Tadaima!" she called as she entered his office. Koenma is now stetching after the day's work is almost done. He's in teenage form since it's a lot easier to move with his longer arms than when he's a child. But he only did that when there's a lot of stamping to do.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked without even looking at her.  
  
"I just went to see my brother. It's valentines today." Botan answered. Koenma just nodded. Botan then looked outside, she knew that it's against the rule to see your relatives when you became a ferry girl but she just couldn't help it. She can't break free from her family, her home... but Reikai is now her home but somehow she doesn't seem to feel it. Somehow she longs for something...  
  
"I guess I have to go now Koenma-sama." she then turned to leave. "Oyasumi nasai." she uttered before opening the door.  
  
"See you then tomorrow Botan. Oyasumi." Koenma then turned to his paper stamping again. But before botan completely closed the door Koenma called her again.  
  
"Yes koenma-sama?" she poked her head at the door. Koenma smiled at her.  
  
"Happy Valentines day." he said. Botan smiled. "Happy Valentines too Koenma-sama." she greeted back. And before she left the door she heard him say,  
  
"And Botan, Okaeri nasai."  
  
------  
  
Botan smiled as she left the door. As if Koenma said the magic words, she felt that Reikai is now truly her home.  
  
---owari--  
  
Tadaima: I'm home  
  
Okaeri nasai: Welcome home 


End file.
